A Love to End All Loves
by SilverTiger-PurpleMonkey
Summary: A truth serum and a couple potions make these enemies know what the other is really thinking.


Chapter 1: Sorry.

**Hermione's POV**

"Hermione wake up! Breakfast is getting cold."

"I'm coming dad! Geez," '_Can't a girl get some sleep around here?' _she thought. She was actually not her usual morning person today because she spent all night and many hours into the morning with her nose stuck in a book.

She got out of bed, put her bathrobe on, and headed down the stairs to the kitchen. For breakfast she had chocolate chip pancakes and blueberry muffins.

"Are you happy you go back to school tomorrow?" her mother asked.

"Yea, I'm pretty excited. It is my last year, you know. And being Head Girl is going to be very time consuming, which is great to say the least. I just wonder who Head Boy will be. I hope it is someone I can deal with, which is mostly everyone."

"Don't worry sweetie. I'm sure you and the Head Boy will get along just great." Hermione's mother stated.

"Hey, aren't you going somewhere with your friends today?" this one came from her dad.

Oh no, I completely forgot about that!" she exclaimed. "They will be here in fifteen minutes!" she said, shoving the rest of her food in her mouth.

Hermione rushed upstairs to her bathroom and jumped into the shower. She shampooed and conditioned her bushy hair and then covered her body with soap and finally rinsed. Then she jumped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around her and ran to her bedroom putting on the first thing she picked up, which were a baggy blue shirt and a pair of gray sweatpants.

Hermione quickly brushed her hair and teeth and washed her face. She heard the doorbell ring right when she slipped her flip flops on. She ran down the stairs and saw her muggle friends standing inside the doorway.

There were five standing there, all together. Their names were; Amber, Becca, Brittany, Kelly, and Heather. Hermione had no clue where the five were taking her and they didn't want her to know in fear of her backing out and not wanting to go, so they blindfolded her and walked her to the car. They all piled in and they were off.

When they arrived at their first destination, they took her in, sat her down, and took the blindfold off. She stood up so she could get out of there but ten hands pushed her back down.

"You are getting this done. We will pay for everything and you are not going to back out of this one. There is no possible way we will let you. This one is on me!" The voice came from Heather.

They were at a tattoo parlor/ body piercing place. With a lot of convincing, they ended up getting her to get her nose pierced, her belly button pierced, and a silver and purple butterfly tattooed on her lower back. Before this rendezvous, Hermione had only gotten her ears pierced once and she freaked out. It wasn't any different here.

After Heather paid, they put the blindfold back on her. When they took it off again, they were at a clothing store. Hermione had filled out a lot in the last couple of years but no one noticed because she hid behind baggy clothes, like the ones she had on then. So the group decided that it was time for a new look. They all pitched in and bought her some new clothes but the most expensive and most beautiful thing that she got was this gorgeous green dress that Kelly bought her. The dress tied around the neck and the back was completely open and it ended in a scoop form just above her butt. It was perfect for that new tattoo of hers. The left side of the dress stopped just above the knee and the right side went all the way to the floor. Hermione said it showed too much but Kelly insisted that it would look great. Becca bought some shoes to match.

Blindfold on again, they were headed to the next place. It just happened to be a hair salon. Brittany said she was doing everyone a favor by doing this one and she decided to pay here.

Hermione got her hair tamed so it wasn't bushy, but now soft and curly, which she found she liked so much better. Then, her hair was put up all fancy. Since the hair salon also did makeup, they decided to do that too. She didn't need that much makeup put on, just enough to accent her natural beauty. The people at the salon gave her a bottle of the stuff they used to tame her hair and what little makeup they used on her so she could do it herself. She was very grateful for this.

Next they put her in her dress and the rest of them got in their dresses and they went to a fancy restaurant, which Amber volunteered to pay for.

Finally, they went to a dance club. They all danced for hours in a big group and many guys came to dance with them. A slow song came on that they didn't know so they decided to sit out that song to rest. They were all sitting at a big table talking when Hermione heard, "Can I have a dance with the most beautiful lady in the club?"

She turned to see a tall, muscular guy with long, shaggy blonde hair hanging in his eyes. The gorgeous, mystic gray pools left her mesmerized. Finally, Heather nudged Hermione back to reality and told her to go dance. She did and they danced for hours, not noticing anything else around them.

It was about two o'clock in the morning when Hermione realized what time it was. She only, then, remembered she had to leave at nine o'clock that morning to be able to catch the train to Hogwarts at eleven. She decided she needed to leave.

"Sorry, I've just realized the time and I really have to go." She turned to leave but he grabbed her arm.

"Can I see you again?" he asked.

_'I hope so.' _"No, I leave for boarding school in the morning and I won't be back until next summer."

"Can I see you then?"

"I don't know, maybe." She said with a grin.

"Can I at least know your name?"

She ran away to tell her friends she had to leave. All she said to him before she ran off is, "Sorry."

**Read and Review please!**


End file.
